This invention relates to waste containers, and in particular to a caddy for a waste container having a foot activated mechanism for operating a sliding closure of a waste container carried by the caddy.
Waste containers, particularly those containers which are employed to dispose of contaminated articles, need to be formed to satisfy two competing requirements. First, the container must have an opening which is sufficiently large so that items to be disposed can readily be discarded, preferably without the need of the user physically opening the container. Second, because the container is used to dispose of contaminated items, it is important that access to the interior of the container be controlled, if at all possible. Thus, on the one hand it is desired to have the container as open as possible, but on the other hand, it is preferable to have the container closed at all times except when items are to be disposed.
When large volume containers are used for disposal of contaminated items, such as from an operation or during chemotherapy, often such containers have sliding tops. The top typically is slid open during use, and then slid to a closed and locked orientation when full and prior to disposal.
Because of the danger of contamination, it is preferred that the container be handled as little as possible, and also it be closed as often as possible. Therefore, opening of the container top by a remote mechanism, such as foot power, is preferred. Also, because the container can become quite unwieldy, transporting of the container in a convenient manner is quite desirable.